<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] No Title by Pata (beingzen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390769">[PODFIC] No Title</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata'>Pata (beingzen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Vesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why did you wake him up?'</p><p>'Why indeed...?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Found!, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] No Title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555809">No Title</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen">beingzen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Reader | editor: </b>Pata<br/><b>Length: </b>03:37<br/><b>Background Music:</b><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRXOYYIdGI0">The Dawn of Departure [Tales of Vesperia OST]</a><br/></p><p>
  <b>Dropbox Audio.MP3</b><br/>
</p>
<audio></audio><p><br/>
<b>Video @YouTube</b><br/>
<iframe></iframe><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the VOICETEAM challenge TIME WARP: "Record an audio fanwork in a fandom you used to be in but haven't created/consumed fanworks for in at least one year."</p><p>If you want, please leave feedback: I feed off compliments but thrive off criticism.</p><p>Ask me to read your stories: I am always open to suggestions of new and exciting material to read, as long as there are no copyright restrictions.</p><p>My socials:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/PataReads">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://captainsiegrid.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://www.weibo.com/pataia">Weibo</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>